Blush
by Sillias
Summary: After their bout in the Elimination Chamber, Daniel tries to lighten the mood between Team Hell No. Just a quick Kaniel Drabble I wrote at 4 am. I don't plan on continuing it, unless someone asks for it. Rated T just for language.


Storming angrily through the halls, Kane purposefully ignored his tag team partner following behind him.

"I said sorry! I've said it like 50 times! Talk to me, Kane!" Daniel pleaded, jogging in attempt to catch up. That damn voice angered the taller, masked man by the minute, but he tried his hardest not to pick a fight. Under these circumstances he would usually attack his partner, but tonight they were both weak and sore from the chamber, so why bother?

"Kaaaaaaane! Come on! You got your revenge out in the ring.. Right? Hey, I'm sorry, really!" He shouted from behind, still racing to catch up. Kane sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the locker rooms. He had to give Daniel some credit, he was just trying to win the match out there. But they had promised to watch each others backs -sort of- and it kept reoccurring in his mind that his tag team title reign was done for. The feeling pissed him off a little, but he would get over it. He hoped.

Once they reached the locker room door, Kane shoved it open and attempted to slam it before goat face squirmed his way in, but the latter used his foot as a stopper. A yelp from him followed, as the force the big red monster possessed in simply closing a door was quite powerful.

"Kane." Daniel mumbled.

He groaned and pulled open the door, scowling. "What, Daniel? What else do you possibly want?" The shorter man forced his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I cost us the match, alright? But you should've HUGGED ME when I offered! We wouldn't be in this mess if you jus-" He was cut off by a leather glove at his throat. He tried to squirm out of the choke hold but the stronger half of the tag team champions held tighter and pushed his partner against the wall, advancing.

"ME? Really! It's all my fault, of course!" He hissed out, bringing Daniel to eye level. "Would you just shut. UP. For ten seconds? I don't care how sorry you are, you lied. You know what else? If you were really sorry, you would listen to me the first time when I tell you to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Kane waited for a moment, then loosened his grip slightly when a distant, breathless look washed over his counterparts face.

Once he had the energy, Daniel slowly nodded in understanding. He scratched at his throat, signaling for air. He was released, and he slid down onto his knees and gasped for breath. "Sh…shi..t" He felt Kane's eyes upon him, so he glanced up, expecting a fist to the face.

Instead, there was an open hand and a waiting look on his partners face. "Well?" Kane watched his partner stare blankly, then sighed and reached down to grasp Daniels hand. "Get up."

Nodding, the shorter champion slowly rose, using his little strength left and Kane's shoulder for support. "Why.. Are you helping me?" He said, breathlessly.

"I've got your back, right?" The masked man titled his head, remembering their talk from earlier. He then added, "Now, will you leave?"

Daniel stood and stared, surprised at his counterparts change of heart. "Oh.." He mumbled softly, before reaching up and hugging his partner.

"Uh…?" Kane sighed, not objecting, and leaning into the embrace slightly. To even more of his surprise, the Daniel nuzzled his head against the taller mans chest and refused to let go.

"What.. The hell?" He whined and felt his face begin to burn beneath his mask. The feeling startled him momentarily, before he realized he was simply blushing. Daniel glanced up with a guilt-washed, puppy-dog expression.

"..What are you doing." Kane stared, squirming a bit. "What is this, Daniel? What.. What are you doing with your eyes?" When he got no response, he added, "Knock it off..! I'm serious!" His face reddened more, and he noticed Daniel grin.

"Kane." His partner mumbled softly.

"What."

"Are you.. Blushing?" The grin widened into a playful smirk, and he pulled out of the embrace and poked at his counterparts mask.

"Hell no!" Kane retorted.

"Yes you are!"

"No..!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine. But I don't believe you." The shorter man crossed his arms, pouting.

"That's nice. You and I both know I wasn't, nor will I ever be caught, blushing."

Daniel raised a brow. "Never gonna blush, huh?" He smiled and grasped Kane's hands tightly in his own, looking up at him. "Wanna bet?"

"No… I don't." He tried to wriggle his hands free, but gave up soon after. "…What.. Are you doing?"

The younger of the tag team champions smirked and stood on the tips of his toes, leaning close. "Hmm… Nothing."

Kane felt the warmth of his tag team partners breath on his neck and gasped suddenly. "A-ah.. Um.. Stop.." As he felt the smaller man lean in even closer, his blush returned behind the mask, and he looked up at the ceiling, attempting to hide it.

Once he did so, Daniel quickly kissed his partners neck, smirking when he felt Kane shudder.

"W-what the hell..!?" The stronger tag team champion wrenched his hands free from their grasp and pressed a trembling hand to his neck.

Daniel simply smiled, bothering not to cover the little blush of his own. "Hah. You're blushing."


End file.
